


Sweet loss

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”He could have taken you away from me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Indra/Octavia - second place"

”You did well, Okteivia.”

”I _lost_ ,” Octavia huffs. She doesn’t lose often anymore, she has almost forgotten how fire of disappointment burns down in her stomach.

”But still you are alive. Sometimes second place is enough.”

”We were training! He wouldn’t have killed me anyway.”

”Are you sure?”

Octavia looks up, Indra’s face is so serious she suddenly doesn’t find enough energy to argue. _Are you sure_. It’s just training, right? She is one of _Trikru_ now, they don’t threaten their own people.

”He could have taken you away from me.”

A nice, warm feeling rounds Octavia’s heart after her mentor’s words. Indra never has to say anything too much, just a glance into her eyes is enough to make Octavia almost tear up. She gives her a small nod because she can’t promise nothing will take her away.

That’d be just a sweet lie neither of them could believe.


End file.
